This invention relates to the use of dimethyl substituted oxymethyl cyclohexane derivatives defined according to the generic structure: ##STR2## wherein Z is methylene; n is 0 or 1; each of the wavy lines is a carbon-carbon single bond or no bond; the dashed lines represents a carbon-carbon double bond or a carbon-carbon single bond; R.sub.2, R.sub.5, R.sub.6, R.sub.7 and R.sub.8 are each the same or different and each represents hydrogen or methyl; and R.sub.1 is hydrogen, acetyl, or methoxycarbonyl as repellents or attractants against or for: Musca domestica L.(Diptera:Muscidae), Aedes aegypti, Culex nigripalpus, Aedes atlanticus, Culex salinarius, Aedes vexans, Culex spp., Simulium spp., Psoroferia ferox, Aedes infirmatus, Drosophila melanogaster, Coccinellidae, Anopheles crucians, Psoroferia columbiae, Culicoides spp., Aedes spp., and Haematobia irritans.
This invention also relates to the use of such compounds and compositions of matter in insect repellent soaps, insect traps and the like wherein the compositions of matter are used as such or in combination in control release systems with polymers such as biodegradable polymers.
The prior art discloses a vast number of floral type fragrance materials useful in perfumery. However, such floral type materials in many instances are attractants rather than repellents for various insects including the wide variety of mosquitoes which proliferate in temperate, subtropical and tropical zones as well as the wide variety of flies (e.g., Musca domestica L.(Diptera:Muscidae)) which proliferate in the temperate and cooler climate zones. In addition, a large number of materials useful in acting as insect attractants for use in insect traps may be effective, however, many of the more effective trapping materials have aesthetically displeasing aromas.
The dimethyl substituted oxymethyl cyclohexane derivatives of our invention which are repellents and the single derivative which has been found surprisingly to be an insect attractant all have aesthetically pleasing aromas as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,886 issued on Mar. 24, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,872 issued on Mar. 31, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,146 issued on Sep. 15, 1981; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,164 issued on Mar. 23, 1982, the specifications for which are incorporated herein by reference.